


Slick Like Soap

by Jolien, wanderingsmith



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Impatience, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Billy, Goodnight, a bed and some time alone. Go figure.





	Slick Like Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Imported and slightly rewritten from this tumblr post from a thousand years ago:  
> https://wanderingsmithca.tumblr.com/post/160948551393/slick-like-soap-nc17  
>  **Notes: nothing but smut here!! nothing. at all. only 5400 words of smutty smut smut. possibly a *smidge* OOC.**  
> 

“They want us out of here by sundown.”

Billy stretches on the bed. From the window, afternoon light cuts his skin in orange and shadows. “Come here.”

Goodnight bolts the door and wedges a chair under the handle, just to be sure. He takes off his hat. “It’s too soon. We should postpone more amorous pursuits until we come across a better opportunity.”

“ _Or_ we do it fast.”

Goodnight tosses the hat. It pivots in the air, spinning like a mad planet. Then it spirals until the rim hits Billy’s forehead and it topples to the side to lie on its back like an empty cup.

Billy gives him his most unimpressed stare. “Stop wasting our precious time.”

Goodnight kicks off his boots. He drapes his jacket over the back of the one lonely chair in his corner of the room and then, as if to prove his point, lowers himself onto the free bed. “We need to _rest_. That includes lying down and _sleeping_.”

Goodnight winks at him, obviously feeling smart, and lies down.

Billy scoffs. “Come here, idiot.”

“Now Billy,” says Goodnight, faking a yawn. “Why would I be inclined to do so when you’re calling me that?”

“I said: _come here_.”

Goodnight rolls onto his side, facing the wall. Billy glares at the back of Goodnight’s head. Then he grabs the blanket and slips to the floor. His socked feet don’t make a sound on the rough wood as he pads over. Unceremoniously, he flops down behind Goodnight.

“Come to sleep, _cher_?”

Billy worms his way beneath the blanket and throws an arm over Goodnight’s waist. Hooking his left big toe into the hem of his own right sock, he pushes it down, then does the same on the other side. Icy toes now freed, he rubs them against Goodnight’s calf without regret.

“ _Cher_ ,” Goodnight hisses. “Stop that.”

Billy tugs at his lover’s beard. “No.”

A sigh puffs into the palm of his hand. Then Goodnight catches his index finger between his teeth, flicking his tongue against the smooth callouses. “ _Mon beau_ ,” he warns.

Sparks prickle down Billy’s spine like the tail of a comet. He slides his finger over Goodnight’s lower lip, slicking it with spit, and shudders at the answering suckle. “This would work a lot better around something else.”

Goodnight turns. There’s that curl to his lips that teases at his cheeks like candlelight at the edges of a room. His lips are wet and shiny. “Oh?”, he says, all coy. “What might that be?”

Billy growls and rolls them, his body over Goodnight’s, and sets his teeth to his lover’s throat like they’re a hare and a fox, rather than two men on a bed. Goodnight’s heart pounds against Billy’s mouth like Indian drums. He slides a hand into Goodnight’s fashionably oiled locks to hold him in place as he bites down on the tendon.

Goodnight gasps and arches into it. The movement brings their bodies closer than they’ve been for over two weeks.

Tightening his grip, Billy uses his other hand to undo his slacks. He pulls Goodnight’s shirt free and, with his open palm, rubs the head of his cock on Goodnight’s belly.

Goodnight chuckles and his whole body quivers with it. When he speaks, it’s breathy. “Too long a dry spell for you, I guess.”

He unbuttons Billy’s shirt and, as the grip on his hair softens, presses a kiss to his chest. Rubbing his cheek on the smooth skin, he moves down to nuzzle the untidy scar that runs from the edge of his ribs down to his hipbone. It’s old, had already been well-healed when they first fell into bed together. But Goodnight traces the line with his lips and fingertips, eyes softening. He treats Billy’s old wounds with care, whether visible or not, and every time he does it, Billy can believe a little more that his old life is truly behind him.

The head of Billy’s cock intercepts Goodnight, forcing him to stray past the scar. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Billy’s pants and pushes them all the way down and off. They’re forgotten the moment they slide off the side of the bed and Goodnight moves to pepper the inside of Billy’s thighs with open-mouthed kisses. The touch on the unblemished skin is a shock. Slashes of pleasure paint his thighs wet as Goodnight’s lips travel up, into coarse curls.

Billy tugs at Goodnight’s ear, trying to bring those lips closer to where he wants them. Goodnight obliges, sucks him in, amusement vibrating through him that Billy feels in his cock. He lets his head sink into the pillow with a gasp. One day he might tell Goodnight how fucking _good_ it feels to harden while in his mouth.

Goodnight slips his tongue under the hood and Billy jolts. His body bucks upwards of its own accord, but his lover’s strong hands hold him down.

“Get to the point, you bastard,” Billy wheezes.

Goodnight just laughs. He noses through the soot-black pubic hair and kisses Billy’s sack. Then he takes the soft skin between his lips, hands stroking up to knead Billy’s ass, not in a hurry at all.

Billy groans. He wants Goodnight’s mouth back on his cock, or maybe further down. He rocks his hips, searching for friction. Goodnight deliberately – bastard – drools over his balls and rolls them in his palm like loose bullets. His spit dribbles down between Billy’s cheeks. He blows on the wet spot, making him shiver.

“What would you like to do, _cher_? Me?” Goodnight’s fingers find Billy’s hole, giving it a lazy stroke as he looks on, takes Billy in. “I want to ride you.”

Billy pushes into the touch. “I thought you wanted to sleep”, he purrs. He definitely wants more than a trickle of saliva and a bit of air.

Goodnight puts his palms on Billy’s thighs and pushes them open. “I changed my mind.”

Billy’s cock bobs with the motion, the exposed position enough to light his insides on fire. “Wily thing.”

Goodnight nods. “Like a pixie.”

“Tempting innocents to mischief,” Billy shakes his head. Pearly white fluid beads at the tip of his dick.

Goodnight smirks and bends into the cradle of Billy’s hips, trailing his lips over the skin beneath his balls. Then he licks the rim of his quivering hole. “You better be up for two rounds.”

He lays his tongue to the muscle, flicking at it until it gives.

“Fuck!”

Billy always forgets how just how hard that first thrust gets to him. Going from the sweet stroke of Goodnight’s lips to feeling himself helplessly pulse open. The tongue is still as soft as anything, but when it pushes, his body gives in so easily he might as well be begging to be fucked out loud.

Goodnight pulls all the way out and then gives a slow lick. Pokes his way back in, coaxing the rim with his fingertips. Their eyes meet and Billy fights to keep the whimpers down. His hands clench into the bedding. He’s not nineteen, for fucks sake! He should have more self-control than to be all but wailing from just a few strokes of Goodnight’s damned tongue.

Those nimble fingers slip on his spit-slick hole and Billy whines. He tries to slow his breath but with so much pent-up lust inside him it’s a challenge. “Goody, stop! If you –”

Goodnight wraps his lips around Billy’s cock and sucks.

Billy clamps a hand at the base of his dick. “Stop! If you want this, _stop_!”

Goodnight smirks around his mouthful and pries Billy’s cheeks apart with his thumbs. “Want you more,” he whispers hoarsely and drops his head to drag his tongue over the rim. Not deep, just enough for Billy to feel it.

Biting out curses in two languages, Billy thrashes, gripping his own cock so hard it hurts. He’s so close to the edge, if he doesn’t stop now it’ll all be over in a heartbeat. “Goody, I can’t!”

He tries to close his legs, squeezing Goodnight’s shoulders between his thighs. Goodnight retaliates by sliding in a wet finger and gives the spot inside Billy a rub.

Billy lets go of his dick and grips Goodnight’s hair to yank it. They had been on the road for almost three weeks. This _can’t_ be over in the span of a few strokes.

Goodnight’s finger stills and his shoulders drop out of Billy’s leg-lock. Billy blinks up at the ceiling, lips tasting like copper. He flashes a dozen ugly images through his mind, but keeps taking gulping, deep breaths. Just as Goodnight is about to sit up, Billy throws his leg over his lover’s head. He scrambles to get around before Goodnight gets his hands under him, pushes his stunned lover onto the mattress and sits on his ass. “I warned you about torturing me, Goody.”

Billy tugs Goodnight’s arms behind his back and holds him down as he wriggles. Not that Goodnight is trying to get away, more like rubbing them together. “I might not last long enough to take you with me, but you _will_ get that ride.”

He leans down to nip at Goodnight’s ear. And growls: “And if you beg my forgiveness prettily enough, I’ll even let you fist yourself when I’m inside you.”

Goodnight huffs. He leans his head back to give Billy an amused look through lust-darkened eyes. “You know what they say, _cher_. If you have them by the balls, their hearts and minds will follow.” His gaze slides down Billy’s chest, catching a little lower. “But I doubt it’ll be worth my time.”

Billy’s mouth drops open. Then his head kicks in and he laughs. “Oh, you’re _asking_ for it, old swindler.”

Ignoring the squawk, probably at the nickname, he takes the can of oil from the dresser. He keeps Goodnight’s hands out of trouble with a solid grip and slides down to straddle his thighs. From this angle, the view is rather magnificent. He can’t help but fantasize how it would feel to just slick himself and slide in, working Goodnight open with his cock alone and drawing the same abandoned sobs from him that had literally made it into Billy’s very best dreams.

His cock throbs and Billy quickly pushes the thought away. He’s not about to prove his man right by spending on his ass cheeks. Not today.

“Problem up there, _cher_?”

Billy doesn’t bother answering and pours some oil into the hollow at the small of Goodnight’s back. He dips a couple fingers in, leaving a slick trail when he slides them down and in.

Goodnight moans and jerks, though the touch can’t be anything but familiar. He shifts, rumpling the bed sheet as he presents his backside to Billy.

Billy bites his lips. Their heated bodies are too close, hands and attention focused on nothing but each other, and the sight of those pale cheeks pushing up to meet his fingers is enough to almost distract him into letting go of his grip on Goodnight’s wrists. For all that Goodnight complains his ass is getting fat, Billy still loves stretching his fingers around the heft of riding muscles. Almost as much as he enjoys driving his hips against them, with his cock clutched tight by Goodnight’s slick hole.

He crooks his finger and delights at the shudders that ripple down Goodnight’s back.

“Sounds like your time’s about done,” he whispers. He tightens his grip on Goodnight’s wrist before pulling his finger out and through the oil before sliding three in and twisting.

Goodnight groans into the mattress. “Please, Billy.”

Billy’s cock twitches. “Something you want to ask?”

“Not a thing,” Goodnight pants, trying to tug his arms free again. “Although now that I think of it... have you spilled like a schoolboy while I wasn’t looking?”

He makes to turn but Billy shifts his weight a little and keeps him down easily.

Goodnight moans, but it sounds out of breath. “You finally ready to make me scream your name?”

Billy grins, glad that Goodnight can’t see it. He guides his stiff cock into the crack and rubs himself on the hot, slick skin. “You’d look lovely with my seed all over you.”

Goodnight wriggles in protest. “ _Cher_!”

Billy shivers. He knows he won’t last much longer and he would love to hear his lover shout his name, or actually beg him. But a gentle pulsing in his cock tells him he would be leaving his man unsatisfied.

Goodnight seems to take his silence for denial. “Billy,” he groans. “Oh god, _cher_ , _please_ touch me.”

Billy’s composure shatters like window glass. He moves slow but doesn’t hesitate. Goodnight is slick inside and his moans and gasps grow loud enough that he mashes his face into the mattress to muffle them.

Billy drops his hand next to Goodnight’s ear to hold his weight and presses his chest against his lover’s back. The pleasure takes on a harder, more satisfying edge, and Billy forgets he’s been holding something. He slams his hips. His awareness narrows down to Goodnight’s ass getting slick with the seed he silently jerks into him.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Goodnight whines, turning his face to nuzzle Billy’s hand. “Please, _cher_ , it’s not enough, please...”

Billy slips a hand down between Goodnight’s thighs to feel him. With a grip at Goodnight’s waist and another on his shoulders to keep them together, he pulls himself to his knees, Goodnight in his lap, his head thrown back over Billy’s shoulder. Billy thrusts his hips up hard, while he’s still stiff enough. “That’s it. Keep begging me, Goody. Beautiful. Open your mouth.”

Billy brings his fingers to Goodnight’s lips, unsurprised at the eager moan. Goodnight’s tongue drools all over his palm. A few passes and Billy drops his hand to fist around Goodnight’s cock.

“ _Cher, cher_ , please,” Goodnight whines, hips pumping, grasping for every bit of friction.

Billy softens inside him and cum leaks out, slicking the glide of their bodies. The heavy, sweaty scent of sex is like spice on his tongue. Beneath them, the bed creaks.

“Too much. Billy, it’s too much, I can’t...”

“Shhh,” Billy shushes his frantic lover. “So beautiful, Goody... so good.”

He squeezes, half a second of pressure and wet slide, and Goodnight cries out, spilling over Billy’s fingers.

“That’s it. Give me everything, Goody. Let me have it all.”

The clench of Goodnight’s ass pushes his cock out and Billy doesn’t hold back the moan burning his throat at listening to his lover’s cries; at feeling his desperate use of Billy’s body to fuck himself through ecstasy.

When Goodnight relaxes, his body collapses against Billy, breath rasping in his throat. “Glad... glad you convinced me.”

Billy snorts. He takes one last stroke at Goodnight’s almost soft cock before pulling away. Streaks cover his digits and a smirk grows on his lips. He touches his index finger to Goodnight’s bottom lip. “Do I have to put my glove back on for you to lick me clean?”

Goodnight chuckles. “Not at all, cher. But let me lay down first. Old bones and all...”

He slides from Billy’s lap while speaking, but tugs him along. It takes a bit of maneuvering but he gets Billy on top of him, face to face, their cooling chests pressing together and an ankle over Billy’s knee. He looks beautiful like this, with the pleasure they shared still shining in his eyes and a dopey smile on his lips. Billy can’t help but steal a kiss.

“Now, _cher_ ,” Goodnight whispers against his lips. “You said something about a treat?”

“It’s almost sundown.”

Blue eyes spark with mischief. “We’ll do it fast.”


End file.
